Jade West: Ace Attorney
by RenatoDias
Summary: Tori is sent to prison for something she didn't do and has to face a trial. Who is her attorney? Jade West. Based on Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney.
1. CallHelen's Testimony

**A/N: I had this idea while I was playing Phoenix Wright on my DS. I like the game and thought that Jade as a defense attorney would be cool, so, I wrote this one. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Jade's POV

I'm Jade West. Recently, I became a lawyer, and, well... Things are always troubling for me, but, let me tell you about my recent case, which was a very troubling one, especially, because that one involves my friend Tori Vega. Yes, after clashing everytime, we decided to calm down and be friends. So, lets start this story:

**Turnabout Friendship**

A normal day in West & Co. Law Offices. Then, I received a call "Ms. West?" the person said, "Yes?" I answered, then the person on the other side said "You've got a case" "Oh, yeah? Just a normal one, I suppose" I said, "Not a normal one, well, you are required to defend Ms. Tori Vega, apparently, she was accused of killing Mr. Eikner, the ex-principal of Hollywood Arts" the person explained, "I'm on my way to the detention center" I promptly answered.

After driving for about twenty minutes, I arrived to the LA Detention Center and asked to see Tori. She came to talk to me and said "Jade? What are you doing here?" "I'll be defending you on your trial tomorrow" I explained. "So, can you tell me how you got involved in this mess?" I continued; "Well, it was like this:"

_I was going to the principal office and when I got in, I saw Mr. Eikner's dead body on the floor. I didn't knew what to do, I just left the room, but Helen saw me outside and saw the body inside the room. She held me there and called the police, I was then arrested and brought here._

"And this is the whole story" she finished. "Did you find anything out of place inside the room?", I asked; "Well, papers were on the floor and the room was a mess", she answered; "The room was a mess? Strange", I said, thinking a little, "Guess I have a case; don't worry, you'll be out of this in no time", I said, calming her down; "Jade?", she said in low voice; "Yup?", I said; "Thank you, I hope you can get me out of this", she said; "I'll do it, Tori. Don't worry, everything will go fine tomorrow", I said.

**The Next Day...**

**Los Angeles Court of Law, Defendant Lobby #2**

I'm feeling nervous, it's my first time defending one of my best friends. But I must keep my promise to Tori, I'll get her out of this, I'll get her a not guilty veredict. After talking to Tori for a while, I saw coming to me, he said, "Jade?"; "Yes, ?", I answered; he told me "I heard that your father will be the prosecutor for this case"; "What? My DAD?" I said loudly.

Five minutes later, we were called into the courtroom, I stayed on my spot and my dad said "Well, well, well, if isn't my Jade here. Are you ready to see your client go to prison, Jade?" Tori trembled in fright when she heard that, but I said "She won't go to prison, she is innocent and I can prove it.

Opening the trial, the Judge said:

"We are here for the trial of Ms. Tori Vega; Mr. West, your opening statement, please"

"As you all know, Ms. Tori Vega was found near the crime scene, and all our evidence point to her as the culprit. As everyone needs a fair trial before going to prison, here we are" , the prosecutor said

"Ms. West, is the defense ready?"

"The defense is ready, your honor" I respectedly said.

"Mr. West, is the prosecution ready?"

"Prosecution is ready, as well" prosecutor said again.

"So, let the trial begin"

"The prosecution would like to call our first witness to the stand". Helen, the now principal of Hollywood Arts appears on the witness stand. "Witness, state your name and occupation".

Helen says "My name is Helen, I'm the new principal in Hollywood Arts".

"Very well, Ms. Helen, let's hear your testimony"

**Witness Testimony "What I saw that day"**

"I was wandering around Hollywood Arts to see if all students were in their classrooms and spotted the defendant near my office. I went in the office and saw 's dead body. The defendant was beside the body, holding a knife"

"Hold it" I said "Ms. Helen, was there any blood in the knife?"

"Ms. West, I clearly saw blood dripping from the knife"

"Clearly?" I asked.

"Yes, there sure was blood in the knife"

"We did a through look in the knife and saw no blood on it" I told her.

"Well, uh, maybe she cleaned the knife before I found her".

"Is this really relevant to the case at hand, Jade?" the prosecutor said.

"Of course it is, this can make the trial come to a good end" I yelled "OBJECTION!".

"Ms. West?"

"The witness contradicted herself" I yelled.

"Care to explain your point, Ms. West?"

"Remember what the witness said: _"I clearly saw blood dripping from the knife" _and _"Maybe she cleaned the knife before I found her"_ "There is a unexplainable gap in this testimony, which is: How can she see the blood, AFTER the defendant cleaned it?"

"I see your point, Ms. West. Care to explain it, Ms Helen?"

"All right, here we go":

**Witness Testimony "What I did"**

"I'm sorry, the knife was on the ground, but, clearly there was a knife hole in the body, and the defendant was near it."

"So, you didn't see the defendant holding the knife?" I said.

"No, it was on the ground"

"What did you do after you saw my client beside the body?"

"Held her there and called the police, of course"

Dammit, that wasn't helping that much, so I said:

"Defense is satisfied with the answers, although we need more clarification about the case"

"Jade, it's over, there is nothing you can do"

Wait a minute, this doesn't prove she is guilty, I then yelled "It isn't over yet, this doesn't prove the defendant is guilty, I have a witness who can clearly answer our questions. Defense calls Ms. Trina Vega to the stand"

* * *

**A/N: What will Trina say about the case? Get to know this and other things on the next chapter. Hope you liked this one.**


	2. Trina & Sinjin's Testimonies

**A/N: Trina and Sinjin's testimonies on the case**

* * *

Trina appears and I say "Your name and occupation"

"I'm Trina Vega, and I'm a student in Hollywood Arts"

"Trina, you said to me earlier that you saw Tori going out of the principal's office, am I right?"

"Yes, let me tell you the whole story":

**Witness Testimony "My Point of View"**

_"I was going to my classroom when I heard someone screaming, I clearly knew it was Tori, so I went to the principal's office, where the scream came from and found Tori beside Mr. Eikner's body."_

"Tori mentioned she saw papers on the floor and the room was a mess, can you confirm this?

"It was, Jade. Papers on the floor, some tables broken and such, a complete mess.

"Did Tori try to run?"

"She did, but was detained by Helen"

"You saw anything else?"

"Yes, I saw a piece of paper with a message 'You paid for what you've done'" "Is this really necessary? There is no evidence pointing that your client is innocent, Jade" my dad said. "Come on, let me continue." Trina said, annoyed.

"You have more to tell us, Ms. Vega?"

"I do, your honor, and this is very decisive"

"Very well, Ms. Vega"

**Witness Testimony "Decisive"**

_"Before Tori went into the office, I clearly saw Sinjin Van Cleef going out of it."_

"Sinjin Van Cleef? What was he doing there?

"I dunno, try summoning him"

"That's enough, Trina. Thanks" " The court summons Mr. Van Cleef to the stand"

"Witness, your name, please" I said to Sinjin.

"Sinjin Van Cleef, student in Hollywood Arts"

"What exactly happened that day, Mr. Van Cleef?"

_"I was going to drink some water when I saw Tori running away from the principal's office, I didn't knew why she was, but clearly there was something really fishy about her attitude" _Sinjin said.

I clearly knew Sinjin was lying, so I blurted:

"I know you're lying, Sinjin. Trina saw you fleeing the office just before Tori went in!"

"I'm not lying, Jade."

"You clearly are, Sinjin. As far as I know, nobody holds as many grudges against Mr. Eikner as you do, I know you KILLED HIM!"

"You have any proof about it, Jade?" my dad yelled at me. "You can't accuse someone without proof, so, where is it?", he said.

"You have been sent to detention many times by him, haven't you?" I said.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"You have many grudges against him, and also, I was looking in the crime scene and, found your glasses there"

"But I'm not the only one who uses glasses here", Sinjin says trying to get my opinion away from him.

"Jade, did you know that the defendant ALSO uses glasses?" my dad said, which struck me like a clap of thunder.

"Ugh, forgot about that. I've seen Tori using glasses one time."

"Those glasses can belong to the defendant, if you don't know, Jade" he said again. Dammit, I can't believe he turned the tables on me like that, I was so close to pinning Sinjin. Well, time to try another tactic.

"Now things are clearing up, I know that Tori doesn't use glasses while on school, so those one might be Sinjin's"

"How can you be so sure, Jade?"

"Am I the only one lost here?" The Judge blurted out. I found it amusing and said:

"Sorry, Your Honor, I'm almost certain that those glasses belong to the witness." Turning to Sinjin, I said "Sinjin, please testify to the court about the glasses"

**Witness Testimony "The Lost Glasses"**

_"I was wandering around and saw that Tori chick on the crime scene, I saw that she accidentally dropped her glasses in that room"_

"Wait a minute", I said; "As I can recall, Tori wasn't using glasses when she left the classroom to go to the office, and she told me she always leaves her glasses at home"

"Maybe she was lying, Jade"

"She wasn't, I have a witness who can tell us about Tori's behavior before she gone to school", I said; "Defense calls Mr. David Vega to the stand".

* * *

**A/N: Next: David's testimony and the truth about Sinjin.**


	3. It's Finally Over

A/N: The final chapter is here. Thank you for reading until now.

SinoviVaatell: It's not a crossover, it's just based on the Phoenix Wright franchise.

* * *

Mr. Vega came and said "I'm David Vega, a cop in the local precinct"

"Mr. Vega, can you tell us about Tori's behavior before she left for school?"

"Yes, let me start my testimony"

**Witness Testimony "Tori's Behavior"**

_"I was going to leave home for work and Tori came up to me, she said she hated using glasses at school, so she asked me if she could leave them at home, I obviously said yes, if she hated so much"_

"She hated using glasses?" I asked.

"Obviously, he is covering up for his 'little girl'", my dad said. I wanted to slap him for that.

"Also, she reported to me that she was being stalked". Everyone in the audience start speaking and the judge slams the gavel on the table saying "ORDER IN THE COURT".

"She reported being stalked? By who?", I asked.

"As she told me, that Sinjin guy, he was stalking her"

"That sure is strange...", my dad said.

"Mr. West, do you know the most famous motto of the stalkers? 'If I can't have a certain person, nobody will'. I don't know why he was trying to frame her for homicide, but I KNOW Tori wouldn't do such a thing. I'm sure it's him, I looked there found a picture of Sinjin on the PC"

"The pic where he has a fight with Mr. Eikner?", I asked.

"Yes, and he had a knife, was ready to use it.", Mr. Vega said. Uh, that could be used to pin the blame on Sinjin, so I said "There is a important fact here, your honor!". The Judge then asked "What exactly?".

I then replied "Mr. Van Cleef, as Mr. Vega said, was stalking my client, and with Mr. Vega's presented evidence, I would request to bring Mr Van Cleef for another round of questions".

"Oh, is this really necessary?", my dad asked, annoyed. "Yeah, it is. The truth is clear for me, I just need to ask him some questions", I replied.

"Very well, Mr. Van Cleef will be brought again, but this is your last chance. If there is nothing you can do, your client will be detained. You understand, Ms. West?". I replied "I do, your honor. I'm certain that he is the culprit, I just need to prove that. Thank you for this last chance, your honor".

Sinjin is then brought again for questioning, this time, I can pin him, I have all evidence I need.

"Mr. Van Cleef, is it true that you had some kind of fight with Mr. Eikner?", I asked.

"No, I didn't", he said, annoyed. "Yes, you did. We have a picture of you holding a knife in the principal's office, how can you explain that?", I yelled.

"I uh, was...", he started. "I knew it, you are the culprit, Sinjin Van Cleef, Tori left her glasses at home. The ones found in the crime scene were yours, explain!", I yelled even louder, and the crowd cheers.

"No, I wasn't in the principal's office, I...", "You were, Sinjin. Everyone in the gang saw you going in, besides, your glasses were there!", I yelled. After the yell, and knewing that his lies were discovered, Sinjin gone crazy and said "I was an outcast... Didn't knew what to do... Eikner picked on me...", I then said "Whoa, he blurted his motive, I knew it was him all along!". "We arrived to a conclusion. The court hereby declares Ms. Tori Vega...", there was a pause, then "NOT GUILTY!".

After a long and tiring trial, the Judge told me "You did great, Ms. West. I could never expect to see the trial being turned around so many times like you did. And the culprit's confession in the end was nice", "Thank you, your honor. I knew it was him all along, just needed to show it in the trial". "You can go now, Ms. West. Your client, Ms. Tori Vega is waiting for you on the waiting room. I ordered the bailiff to release her". "Thank you again, your honor. I went out to see Tori. I could see her crying and I asked "Why are you crying?", "I can't believe I'm finally free, Jade. If it wasn't for you, I would still be in jail. Thank you for helping me", she said. "It's nothing, Tori. You're my friend, I helped you because of that". We then went out to enjoy the rest of the day...

Yes, it was a tiring trial, but I'm happy that I could help my friend there.

* * *

A/N: There it is, the ending of this story. Thank you for reading.


End file.
